


Snowfall Kisses

by KureKai_King



Category: Free!
Genre: Café, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Ikuya gives Asahi a surprise visit at The Marron, and it doesn't take long for the latter to take suspicious interest on why he's alone.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Snowfall Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh...I'm so nervous whenever it's my first time writing for a fandom...please be gentle with this boy? ;w;

Asahi hadn't been expecting Ikuya - or anyone, for that matter - to suddenly drop by _The Marron_ during his shift. Wrapping up his current order, Akane gave him permission to end his shift early when she saw the Shimogami University student looking a mixture between uncertainness and timidness. He probably didn't know if he was even properly welcome after the whole incident with awkwardly reuniting with his middle school buddies.

The redhead smiled in thanks to his sister as she took her own quick break from receiving orders from customers and went to settle down Tsukushi. Thankfully they weren't so busy as they had been in that morning of the rush to work for everyone passing around the streets on the outside. Gesturing to a table by the window in the corner, Asahi and Ikuya each took up a seat opposite one another and Ikuya shrugged off his jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair before removing his gloves.

A silence hung between them before Ikuya started up a bit of a conversation, "Are you intentionally undressing me with your eyes or am I just imagining things on my own?"

Asahi choked a little, roughly swallowing before clearing his throat behind his fist, "That's really the first thing to say to me?"

"Sorry... I kind of didn't know how you were with me at the moment..."

"Ikuya, I'm not mad at _you,_ it's always _him_ I've been a little pissed at".

Ikuya smiled, "You can't bring yourself to even say his name, huh? Funny...he won't dare say yours, either".

The redhead blinked at his teal-haired friend, "Ikuya, why are you here?" It wasn't that Asahi was displeased - even if Hiyori had managed to bring himself into this conversation - he was just confused on why Ikuya was acting the way he was. The whole fiasco had happened months ago, and it was true that Asahi was practically the only one having chosen to not forgive Hiyori, but he hadn't exactly been subtle about it. 

"I...I just wanted to see you, that's all. Is that bad? I probably came at a bad time, you were clearly busy so I'll let you go back to work and-"

"Ikuya".

"Wh-What?"

"...Something happened, didn't it? He's done or said something, right? If he's hurt you then-!"

"No! No! He's done nothing to me. I'm fine, Asahi. Just...," he sighed and cupped his hands together on the table, "Hiyori was asked on a date recently by this girl in one of our classes. I told him he should go, see if they could click and...well...I guess they did. So, Hiyori's been out with his new girlfriend lately. Like today. I know I should be really happy for my best friend, and I am! But, I guess because Hiyori and I have always been together since I met him then...it just feels weird without him.

_That explains a lot,_ Asahi thought, _Hiyori's out with someone new, so Ikuya sought out someone for himself. Why me though?_

"So you came to me?" It hadn't meant to come out sounding so harsh, and Asahi blushed, averting his gaze apologetically, "...Why not find Haru and Makoto? I would've thought you'd go to them before me".

"How come? Makoto may be good at comforting Haru, but that doesn't mean he's the right person for everyone. I'd much rather come to you if I'm honest. You may be an idiot, Asahi, but you're not so bad in the long run. That, and _The Marron_ is closer than Makoto's apartment".

"We both know that second reason is the one and only reason, as thankful and pleased as I am to see you," Ikuya smiled at him and Asahi didn't fail to notice him shiver, "We can move into the back if you prefer? Or my room's pretty warm this time of year".

"Pervert," Ikuya giggled lightly at Asahi's expression, "I'm only teasing you. Whichever feels more comfortable for you is fine with me".

Following Asahi's lead, both boys stood up and made their way upstairs to Asahi's room.

He hadn't been lying when he said about the temperature. It was a small-ish, cosy little room and it soon dawned on the boys that it was the first time Ikuya had been up there. Asahi apologised for the slight mess, which Ikuya teasingly forgave him for. They sat on the bed located just underneath the window and after a few moments once Asahi had taken advantage of the space and laid down, he felt Ikuya's eyes on him and glanced down to see his shirt had ridden up a bit to reveal part of his stomach when he'd lifted his arms to put them behind his head.

He smirked and tilted his head, "Now who's the one undressing who with their eyes, huh~?" he chuckled when Ikuya flushed, his cheeks turning red, "C'mon Ikuya, if there's something you wanna tell me then don't be shy~"

Words seemed to catch in his friend's throat before he choked out, "I like you, stupid Asahi, okay?!" and said stupid Asahi was stunned into having all teasing drain from his face as he tried to then process what had just been said. Ikuya seemed to be processing the fact that, yes, he had just said that aloud.

Another silence hung between them before Asahi grunted, reaching up and pulling Ikuya down on top of him, feeling their hearts hammer against one another in their chests. With their eyes locking on one another's and Ikuya's cheeks even more flushed from the close contact, Asahi smiled before securing his hands on Ikuya's back and leaning up to close the remaining space between their lips. He had no idea Ikuya would be so sweet to kiss. 

Softly breaking the connection, Ikuya wasted no time in hiding his face in the crook of Asahi's neck, his hands balling handfuls of the redhead's shirt in his fists. He whined softly and his breath fanned over Asahi's skin before he brought his head back up, biting his lip.

"Wh-Why did you do that...?"

A smirk crossed over Asahi's lips, "Because of what you said, duh~"

"Idiot! You can't just go and kiss someone because they say they like you! You're supposed to feel the same way before doing something like that! You're so stupid, I can't believe I even managed to fall for you..."

"Ikuya~ Did it not occur to you that I might just happen to feel the same way about you?" He leant in to brush his lips against Ikuya's again, "It wasn't just being your best friend that I was jealous of _him_ for. I believed he liked you".

"H-How come...?"

"You were close. Like, Haru and Makoto close. I guess I was just a little shaken even though I really should've known you'd move on and find someone new to be your best friend. It has been a long time for us, after all..."

Stealing another kiss from Ikuya, Asahi laid back and Ikuya followed in movement, processing his words. He knew Asahi had been jealous of Hiyori and they had a mutual dislike of each other since meeting, but he hadn't known it had stemmed from something more than just being jealous of the friendship they each had with Ikuya himself. He came to realise he felt better in Asahi's company than he did Hiyori's, but he put the majority of the blame on what had happened when he and Hiyori had ended up fighting, how he felt when he finally reunited with his middle school friends and when he learnt that Hiyori had selfishly been keeping a distance between Ikuya and his past.

He remembered how he had often thought about Asahi whenever he had felt so alone over in America, or whenever he had been stuck in the hospital. He'd severely missed him. It wasn't until he late teens that he'd come to realise he'd somehow fallen in love with his distanced redhead. Over the many years of growing up, Ikuya had had Asahi on his mind, wondering how he was doing, how much had he grown and matured, if he looked any different than how he imagined him to look (reality had definitely surpassed his daydreams).

"I've missed you..." he whispered, and Asahi looked down at him in thought.

"...I've missed you, too".

_But you're back now. Everything's okay now. There's no distance tearing us apart now._

As Ikuya closed his eyes, feeling completely content in Asahi's arms, the redhead looked up at the window to see it being speckled with tiny snowflakes and a smile tugged at his lips. It may be freezing cold outside, but at least it was warm on the inside, and even warmer in the space where two hearts had come to beat together for many years into the future.


End file.
